breakthroughcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Inar
__FORCETOC__ Physical Description Inar is a navy blue color with dark teal markings that shine with the sparkwing irridecence. His frill startes to turn to spikes right after his shoulder blades, he has venom instead of fire, yet he has heavy fire proofing which makes him a bit slow in flight. his horns, spikes, and claws are a pale ivory as his eyes shine green. His eye marking resembles the eye of Hourus/Ra with three triangles above and one behind the eye. Biography Inar hatched and grew up in the Forest Wyvern 'capital' and lived with his mother, Iranite, for years with the help of a wise old Wyvern. The wyvern passed away during what seemed to be a fight, he was lying dead on the ground when Inar and some friends stumbled upon him. After a few more years Iranite finally spilled the Red Claw to him, Making Inar drag her with him so he could join the place he knew he was destined for. Once he and his mother joined they quickly rushed to start their new jobs. His Mother returned to the Forest Wyverns as a spy, and Inar started as a scout. Two months after he joined, he and a few friends were attacked by a lone Night Wyvern, they killed him easily from the numbers but Inar had to rush his dear friend (Aves) to one of the Healers. The Healers had brought in a Longwing, he was old and hurt with his own battle scars, right arm gone and some of his left wing membrane was missing, he examined Aves quickly before hobbling off to get some supplies. Iranite rushed into the room after hearing what happened, he hugged Inar tightly before giving Aves a lick, the girl smiled before lying down. Iranite and Inar talked for a bit as the longwing came back, focusing on the Longwing. He bandaged her neck and back before noticing Iranite staring at him, His frill perked up faster than Inar could realize, The longwing opened his moth a few times before shouting "IRANITE!" And hugging Inar's mom. Inar paused as his friend and him watched, Iranite cried happily while the longwing licked her happily saying things like, 'i thought you were dead' and 'is he ours?'. Iranite explained to Inar as the longwing hugged him, "Insifeir.... You're my DAD?!" Inar gaped as he reached out for his Aves' hand, she smiled and licked his cheek before thanking Insifeir. The other on lookers smiled as they continued on with there days, not wanting to interrupt the reunited family. Insifeir and Iranite took turns explaining everything to Inar before it got too dark out. After some time Inar was able to find his friend at her house resting while painting on her wall again. Inar smiled as he joined her, they stayed quiet for awhile before they sparked a funny chat about birds, that was when Inar gave in and told Aves his feelings. Ste turned and looked at him, a bit stunned, but smiled before leaning against him. He smiled back as he lied down with her, enjoying the rest of the night with her in a room painted like the night sky. Personality Inar is usually calm and happy at first glance, but once you get to know him he seems a bit crazy in a fun way, always wanting to make others happy to feel better himself. Most of his time is spend with others, since he'll get uncomfortable alone for long periods of time (say a few days or so) and he'd much rather be with friends and family then anyone else. When he actually gets angry, which is hard to spark, he will get snappy sassy and just all out vicious, baring his fangs and what not. He is relatively passive and relaxed, going with the flow and letting insults turn into jokes and funny nicknames. Gallery Inar headshot wiki.png|Headshot of Inar|link=http://breakthroughcomic.wikia.com/wiki/Inar Inar New.png|Fullbody Ref of Inar Category:Fan Characters